custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Metrados
Makuta Metrados is the Leader of the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood, a former Dark Hunter, and the former third in command of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Creation Metrados was created by Mata Nui over 100,000 years ago out of antidermis from the Makuta pool. His purpose was to help create Rahi. Brotherhood of Makuta During his time in the Brotherhood of Makuta, he was sent on many missions. Metrados was first sent to Daxia, after hearing rumors of an organization that serves the will of Mata Nui and gaining permission to investigate. He then searched the island for many months, studying the land, and searching around any possible locations for their base. After his failure, he returned to the Brotherhood base. During one point, Teridax decided to rebel against Miserix, and Metrados was one of the first Makuta to side with Teridax. After the rebellion's success, Metrados was placed as Teridax's main general, third in command of the Brotherhood. Some time after this, the Makuta species evolved into pure gaseous forms. Teridax had a Nynrah Ghost adapt the armor of his fellow species members to suit their new forms. Much later, he travelled to Mangaia, where he witnessed the arrival of Takanuva, Teridax's defeat at Kohlii, the fusion of the two, and the apparent death of his leader. Metrados then came to his remains, and stole the Staff of Shadows. He then flew to Metru Nui, arriving days before the Matoran and Turaga set off for the land on their own. The Makuta then decided to seek out a new master, and flew around the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he found an island with a strange looking being on it. Metrados later found out the being he met was "The Shadowed One", and he asked Metrados to join his group, the Dark Hunters. Dark Hunters Metrados accepted the offer and, soon after joining, was sent on his first Dark Hunter mission: find and kill Makuta Kojol. He followed the Order of Mata Nui to the location where Kojol's virus was made to eat protosteel. After his essence escaped his body, Metrados somehow obtained it and put it in a furnace. His next mission was to locate the island of Artakha, the reason for doing so Metrados was never told. After many months of flying around and searching, he finally succeded in finding the island, and when he went to report his results, Artakha replaced his memory of finding the island with one of failure. After reporting back, he went back to his chamber in the base to wait for his next mission. He later got a team assignment: him and Nidhiki would track down and follow Miserix, and once they had him cornered, "Airwatcher" would kill him. The mission was a success up until a point where Miserix had found out Brotherhood Again He was later accepted by the Brotherhood again. Soon after, Metrados was called into a breifing room with Teridax. When he entered, the Makuta leader tried fighting him. Metrados then revealed that, while he was a Dark Hunter, he spent some of his time using his Kanohi Jamok to absorb mask powers of others. So far, he had taken the powers of a Kanohi Kakama, Hau, Kaukau, Matatu, Suletu, Komau, Calix, Artrhon, Shelek, and Kualsi. He planned to steal and absorb a Tryna, reanimate Tuyet, have her recreate the Nui stone, and take it's power. When he learned that Teridax planned to do the same, he fought Metrados for several hours before leaving. Eventually reaching Mahri Nui, he tried to enact his plan, but was quickly expelled from the ocean by the Barraki. During Teridax's reign, Metrados was missing, even from Teridax. Spherus Magna After he left the Brotherhood, he decided to form a new group. One that would destroy the Brotherhood of Makuta, take down any Toa left, and annihilate anyone else in their way: the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. After he heard about the death of Teridax, he evacuated the Matoran Universe, glad that the Brotherhood of Makuta was finally done for. Metrados built his headquarters with the help of his Rahkshi, and sent them and one of his servants, known as Ferax, to get some bombs, which would be helpful for a later mission. Soon he realized that two Dark Hunters were spying on them. He then trapped them and threatened them to join or face death. A few seconds later, the prisoners escaped, and they had recruited two Dark Hunters: "Lazor" and "Roxos". After conquering Destrak Nui, formerly known as the Valley of the Maze, Metrados met his leading council on the volcanic island, along with "Destroy" to present his battle plans for the war the Makuta were planning. Metrados accepted the idea and had him go to Matrux Nui. He headed toward a room in the fortress, a vile of something in hand, and, followed by "Lazor" and "Roxos", he entered the chamber. He walked to the end of the room, where a tank containing a lifeless corpes sat there. Metrados the emptied the contents of the vile into the tank, and the being inside, Omnidax, smashed out. Metrados then declared war on the planet, sending his forces all over the world. Metrados and Omnidax led the attack on the Spherus Magna Rebels. During this fight, Skovax and Medran, two elite-ranking rebels, managed to reach the two leaders and fought them. With some help from the rebel leader, "The Shadow Being", the rebels fought off Metrados, though the Shadow Makuta still won the battle and claimed the rebel fortress. Soon after the war officially began, Tuma made an alliance with Metrados, the former hoping this would help him to stay out of the war. However, a massive group of beings were charging toward Roxtus, causing Metrados to aid his allies by sending several elite soldiers. In a Shadow Makuta science lab, Metrados had an experiment preformed on himself and Skovax. The experiment was to send part of Skovax's soul into Metrados, which he could use in the future by killing the part of Skovax's soul with his mind before something killed him, so he would still have another soul inhabiting the body and working the mechanisms inside. This first official test proved to be successful. Eventually, Metrados decided to send a strike team to kill Tuma, and headed for an underground chamber. He tried interrogating the prisoner Entak, although it proved to be a failure. Metrados then returned later with Omnidax, with a Spear of Fusion, and a Toa Firespear. Refusing to comly again, Metrados decided to fuse him into the spear, which resulted in the spear being fused to him. Much later, Metrados recieved intell that the insane Skakdi Vezon was currently the last being to see "The Shadowed One" He then had him captured, and decided to personally interrogate him for the intell. However, Metrados couldn't put up with Vezon's insanity, and nearly killed him if not for the Mask of Dimentional Gates that had been fused to his face. Metrados then created a clone of himself, and used it to lead the invasion of the villages. While it was doing that, Metrados summoned "Destroy" to his location, from Bota Magna, via teleportation. He then told "Destroy" about how he was now useless to him because of his failures, and killed him by using his shattering power to destroy his armor, and used laser vision to disintegrate his essence. He then left that chamber to head to a communications room, where he contacted Omnidax on the field and asked for battle reports. Weapons and Abilities Metrados wore the Kanohi Jamok, the Mask of Many Masks, which lets the user absorb a Mask's ability by putting it on over the Jamok. He carries the Staff of Shadows Teridax used in his shadow titan form, but he adapted it after exposing it to Antidermis. As a Makuta, he has powers over Shadow, being able to create and control Shadow, along with telepathy, 42 other powers, the ability to absorb others into his essence, and many others. Experimentation upon himself also gave him several prototype Rahkshi powers, along with enhanced telepathy, allowing him to bypass most forms of mind shielding. Jamok The Kanohi Jamok allows the user to absorb other mask powers by putting one on over the Jamok. Out of the mask powers he's taken, here's a list of them: *Matatu - Mask of Telekinesis *Sanok - Mask of Accuracy *Huna - Mask of Intangibility *Arthron - Mask of Sonar *Tryna - Mask of Reanimation *Calix - Mask of Fates *Shelek - Mask of Silence *Kualsi - Mask of Quick Travel *Kakama - Mask of Speed *Hau - Mask of Shielding *Kaukau - Mask of Water Breathing *Komau - Mask of Mind Control *Kadin - Mask of Flight *Mask of Adaptation *Pakari - Mask of Strength *Kiril - Mask of Regeneration *Rode - Mask of Truth *Faxon - Mask of Kindred Forms Trivia *His body is mainly other set's body parts with few changes. *In his Great Spirit robot body, his body is the same Metrados body, but with a few changes. *Originally, he was going to be name "Omega", but, since the name was in use by another character on this wiki, it was changed. Appearances *''The BIONICLE'' *''Brutal Nightmare'' (upcoming; non-canon) *''Kingdom of Evil'' *''Rebel Log'' *''Rebel Log: World at War'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Dark Hunters Category:Shadow Makuta Brotherhood